Two Figures By A Fountain
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: AU. Zuko decides to help Aang at the end of season 2 but by doing so he has to say goodbye to the girl he loves. Follow Zuko and Jin as the brave a war to get back to one another. Zuko/Jin
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is an AU fic about Zuko not being an idiot and joining Aang's gang at the end of season 2. Zuko also decides to keep dating Jin and she finds out he's a firebender and that he's the Prince of the Fire Nation but she doesn't care cause she loves him. Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

"Zuko come on!" he heard Katara shout at him. He dodged Azula's attack and ran over to the Avatar and his friends. He jumped on Appa just as the flying bison started to lift off the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest as he realized what he had just done. He had done the right thing; for once in his life he had made the right choice. He couldn't help but smile, his Uncle would be proud of him.

Zuko looked back at the underground prison and his heart ached, he had left his Uncle behind. There hadn't been time to free him and help the Avatar escape from Azula.

"Thank you for helping us," Zuko heard Aang say and he looked at the young boy and nodded his head.

"Thought I'd try being good for a change," Zuko said with a smile and the young Avatar beamed back at him.

They began to fly over Ba Sing Se and he called out "Wait! Take me to the lowest ring of the city please."

"Look it's great that you helped us and everything but we aren't your escort service," Toph said annoyed.

Zuko glared at the girl before looking at Aang pleadingly "Please, I need to say goodbye to someone."

Aang studied him for a moment and realized that the firebender was sincere and that he wasn't leading them into a trap.

"Appa we need to go to the lower level of the city for a moment," Aang said to the animal.

Appa roared in protest and Aang scratched the bison's head affectionately. "I know buddy but it's only for a minute or two.

Zuko directed them to the familiar street and Appa landed on the side of the road. "We don't have time for this we need to get out of here before your crazy sister comes after us," Sokka said in protest as Zuko jumped off of Appa's back and ran up a flight of stairs to the apartment. The gang followed him wondering what the fire nation teen was up to.

"Jin, open the door it's Zuko," he said as he knocked on the door urgently.

The gang was surprised when a young woman opened the door. "Zuko what are you doing here I thought you were working tonight?" the young woman asked "And who are your friends?"

"Look Jin I don't have a lot of time to explain but this is the Avatar and his group of friends," Zuko said as he pointed at Aang and waved his hand at Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"The Avatar?" Jin asked surprised.

"Yes, Jin the fire nation have infiltrated the city and I need to go with the Avatar to teach him firebending so he can stop this stupid war," Zuko said quickly knowing that his time was running out. He hated doing this to her, he didn't want to leave her here but he knew it would be too dangerous to take her with him.

"You're leaving?" Jin whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry I have to go Jin, if I could stay then I would, you know I would, but right now I have to go…I'll come back to you, I promise," Zuko finished softly as he brought his hand to her cheek.

Katara looked on helplessly as she saw a tear run down Jin's face. "I'll come back to you," she heard Zuko whisper again as he wiped away her tear and pulled her to him.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka watched as Zuko kissed Jin's forehead and held her gently to him. This was a side of the fire nation prince that they had never seen before.

"I love you," Jin whispered and hugged him tightly afraid to let go.

"I love you," he whispered back before tilting her head up and kissing her deeply, not caring that the others were watching. He pulled away abruptly, knowing that if he continued he'd never be able to leave.

"Wait for me?" Zuko asked, scared that she might find another man while he was away.

"Until the day I die," Jin replied and Zuko kissed her once more before turning away and made his way past Aang and the others. Jin stood strong as she watched Zuko make his way back to Appa ignoring the others looking at her sadly before they too turned to leave.

"Appa yip yip," Aang said softly as he looked back at Zuko who was staring at Jin. Appa took off into the air and Zuko felt his heart break as Jin fell out of his line of sight.

Jin finally let her tears go as soon as Zuko and the others took off into the air. Her heart hurt and she sank to her knees as she wept, fearful that she would never see Zuko again.

"I'm sorry Zuko," Katara said as she sat beside him, his eyes still trained on the fading city of Ba Sing Se.

He said nothing, no one did. Not even Sokka could figure out something to say to lighten the mood. Sokka knew what it was like to be dragged away from the girl you loved, fearful that you would never see each other again. So the young water tribe warrior stayed silent out of respect for broken hearts.

* * *

So sad I know. Please make me a happy camper and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter hope you guys like, there is sex in this chapter (in flashback form mind you) please review and tell me what you think. This chapter takes place about halfway through the first episode of season 3 "The Awakening"

* * *

\Zuko knew the familiar lazy roll of the sea as he stood on the deck of a captured fire nation ship dressed in traditional fire nation armor. For as far as he had come in the past few months he strangely felt like he was back at square one.

The fire bender could feel the eyes on him as he leant on the railing and stared down into the deep blue sea. He ignored the water tribe warrior's whispers and suspicious stares. He didn't care what they thought of him, not really.

He sighed sadly and hung his head "Jin," he whispered wishing he was with her.

"You ok sifu hotman?" he heard Aang ask.

"I'd be a lot better if you stopped calling me that," Zuko said as he glanced over his shoulder at the young avatar.

He looked back to the sea and tried to ignore Aang as the young man moved to stand next to him. "I'm sorry," Aang said.

"What for, you did alright today," Zuko said trying desperately to direct the conversation away from what Aang was really sorry about.

"You think so?" Aang asked with a smile.

Zuko chuckled sadly "You need to stop being afraid of fire or you'll never get past the moves I showed you today."

Aang sighed "I know I just don't want to run the risk of hurting someone like I did Katara."

Zuko only nodded in understanding, he had worried about the same issue in the last month or so when Jin told him that she knew he wasn't just another earth kingdom peasant. He had been so scared that she would report him and his uncle. If it had been anyone else he would have fought them, silenced them forever. But if Jin had taken out a dagger and prepared to kill him herself he would have let her end him without any struggle. He wouldn't have run the risk that he would have hurt her.

"I'm sorry Zuko," Aang said once more.

"You needed someone to teach you fire bending, I was the only one available, it's not your fault," Zuko said repeating the same mantra aloud to Aang that he said internally every day to keep from wanting to run back to Ba Sing Se.

Aang made to say something more but Zuko turned and made his way back into the ship, side-stepping Hakoda who shot the teen a glare.

Zuko closed the door to his cabin behind him and sat down heavily on the bed. He was surrounded by red and grey. Grey walls decorated in red, grey floor covered in red. It made him sick; it made him want to scream, cry, and breakdown. He had never hated his own nation when before he had only felt pride that he had been born fire nation. This feeling was new and it made him sick.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes remembering a different day, a different colour, a different bed.

_Jin gasped and arched off the bed as Zuko thrust deep within her. "Oh Zuko," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to meet his thrusts. _

_Zuko leant down and captured her lips in a kiss, hungrily swallowing her moans and gasps before he moved down to her throat and nipped and sucked at the tanned skin lovingly. He gasped as her nails made their way down his back leaving marks of red on his pale skin. They were her marks, her claim on him and he wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Zuko felt his stomach tighten and he knew he was close to coming. He sped up his thrusts and Jin threw her head back in bliss, her eyes glazed over with pleasure and lust as she climaxed and yelled out into the darkness of the room "Zuko!" _

_He came seconds later shuddering and gasping with pleasure, calling out her name as if it were something sacred. _

_Jin whimpered as he pulled out of her, she didn't feel right without him inside of her. It felt like a part of her was missing and only he could fill that blank space within her. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up next to him, desperate for his touch. _

_He pulled her close to him, moving her sweaty hair out of her green eyes and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I love you Zuko," she said without thinking and she held her breath as she waited for his reply. _

"_Love you too," he said and she smiled sweetly at him before kissing him once more. _

Zuko was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knocking on his door. "Who is it?" Zuko called not really wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"It's me," he heard Katara say "Can I come in?"

Zuko sighed and sat up, "Come in," he said.

Katara entered the room feeling a bit awkward as she looked at the heart broken teen sitting on the bed.

"Come to say you're sorry as well?" Zuko asked.

"I came to give you something?" she said moving further into the room. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she pulled out a small glass vial from her pocket.

"This water has magical properties; I was given it when we were at the North Pole," she said. Zuko flinched slightly as he remembered battling the girl at the North Pole almost a year ago.

"I wanted to see if I could heal your scar," she said.

His eyes widened and he waited for her to laugh at him and tell him that she was joking. Katara stayed silent as she waited for Zuko's reply, she knew that she probably shocked him speechless so she waited for the offer to sink in.

"Why would you want to waste it on me?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled "You helped save us from Azula…you left Jin to train Aang in firebending, you deserve something for everything good that you've done."

"Sure, I doubt you can do anything but you're welcome to try," Zuko said sadly.

Katara nodded as she opened the vial and pulled the water out. "Close your eyes," she said and he did as he was told.

He felt the cool water touch his scar and he felt the burned skin tingle under it's touch.

_Zuko looked down at Jin who lay on his chest and whispered "Why do you love me?"_

_She looked up at him a confused expression on her face "What do you mean why do I love you?" she asked wondering why he thought she shouldn't love him. _

"_Jin I'm a banished prince from the fire nation, the whole world hates me and wants me dead, I'm hot headed, poor, and I'm…I'm ugly," he finished softly, looking away from her loving green eyes. He didn't understand how she could want to be with him, he kept waiting for her to realize all these things about him and leave but she hadn't yet and he was dying to know why she stayed. _

_He felt Jin's hand on his cheek and she gently forced him to look at her "Zuko, I don't care that you're a fire bender, you're not like those fire nation soldiers, you're not your father; you're you," she said and he smiled slightly. _

"_And Zuko you aren't ugly," she said as she brushed her fingers around the edge of his scar. "You're handsome and strong, this scar shows how much pain you've been through and yet you still came out of those hard times a stronger and better person, it makes you beautiful."_

_Zuko couldn't help but kiss her. _

"It's working," Katara exclaimed happily.

"What?" Zuko said in shock and he almost opened his eyes. He still expected her to laugh at him and tell him that his scar was still there.

"Give me a few more minutes and it should be almost all the way healed," she said happily.

"Have you seen Katara anywhere?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Nope, not since lunch, why what's up?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to know where she was," the young avatar said.

"Well come on lets go look for her, there's not much to do up here anyway," Sokka said

The two searched the ship and decided to make their way to Zuko's room to see if he knew where Katara was.

"Alright all finished, Zuko it worked so well there's hardly anything left," the two heard Katara's voice from inside Zuko's room.

Sokka pushed the door open and he and Aang stood in shock as their eyes fell on Zuko.

"What. The. Hell?" Sokka exclaimed as he saw that Zuko's scar was gone except for a slight discoloration around his left eye.

"The spirit water worked guys," Katara said, clearly proud of herself.

"Katara its fantastic, Zuko you look great," Aang cried happily.

Zuko's hand went up to his left eye and he felt for burnt flesh but felt only smooth skin beneath the tips of his fingers. He got up and moved over to the mirror on the opposite wall and stared at his face. The water bender had done it; she had healed the physical scar that his father had left. Where Jin had only been able to heal his emotional and mental scars, Katara had finished the process and had given him a truly clean slate.

He turned around to face Katara and smiled, still slightly in shock "Thank you," he said. Katara nodded and Sokka made to say something when they heard Toph cry out "They know!"


End file.
